


Вырвать шипы из сердца

by Yuconda



Category: Rafael Nadal/Novak Djokovic - Fandom, Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuconda/pseuds/Yuconda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Только рука друга может вырвать шипы из сердца" Клод Адриан Гельвеций<br/>В июне 2014-го первая и вторая ракетки мира, Рафаэль Надаль и Новак Джокович, пережили два сильнейших потрясения. Кто помог справиться с ними?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вырвать шипы из сердца

После Roland Garros  
Новак сидел – один – на опустевших трибунах корта Филиппа Шатрие и смотрел, как рабочие приводили в порядок истоптанную им и Рафой арену. В его ушах все еще стоял гул забитых под завязку трибун – и овация, которую – неожиданно для него – устроили ему зрители. И не чувствовал, что все еще плачет.  
Пока из-за плеча не раздался голос:  
\- Ты опять плачешь?  
\- Я не плачу, - дернул плечом.  
Щеки невесомо коснулись теплые пальцы.  
\- Вот же – мокрая.  
Рафа лизнул палец.  
\- И соленая. Плачешь, sí?  
\- Это пот. Здесь просто чертовски жарко, - пробормотал, не оборачиваясь, и сердито вытер щеки ладонями.  
\- Что ты здесь до сих пор делаешь?  
\- Давал интервью TF1, - пожал плечами Рафа и уселся рядом, - увидел тебя – во-он окна их студии, и – вот – пришел.  
\- Ты разве не должен сейчас праздновать?  
\- Должен… наверное.  
\- А чего тогда сидишь здесь?  
\- Не знаю. Я первый раз видел тебя сегодня плачущим. Всяким видел – злым, бешеным, презрительным, саркастичным, дурачащимся… Плачущим – никогда.  
\- И… что?  
\- Мне не понравилось.  
\- А сам-то! Чуть эту лоханку слезами не залил.  
Рафа не обиделся на то, что Кубок мушкетеров обозвали лоханкой. Просто пожал плечами.  
\- Мне можно.  
\- ?!...  
\- Понимаешь, плачущий Джокер – это какой-то… сюр.  
\- Да иди ты!  
\- Ноле… Я же правду сказал. Мне очень нравится играть против тебя. Ты – самый главный вызов моей жизни. Главнее нету.  
\- Феде?...  
\- Он… старше. Я на него какое-то время снизу вверх смотрел. А на тебя всегда…  
-… сверху вниз?  
Рафа усмехнулся и ткнул Джокера локтем.  
\- Если только с лесенки. Ты же выше.  
И снова посерьезнел.  
\- No. Ты для меня всегда был равным.  
\- Угу. У меня всего шесть побед на турнирах «Большого шлема», а у тебя только здесь – девять.  
\- Дело же не в количестве.  
\- А в чем?  
\- Ты сам знаешь, no? Ты каждый раз заставляешь меня выкладываться больше, чем на сто процентов. Никто больше так со мной не играет. Ты играешь, sí?  
\- Дурак потому что. То-то меня сегодня наизнанку выворачивало…  
\- Ноле, ты не один тут… дурак, - улыбнулся Рафа краем рта. – Если бы мы до пятого сета дотянули, я бы продул. Ноги судорогой сводило.  
Джокер покосился на испанца:  
\- Это мы так хорошо умеем делать вид, что все под контролем?  
Рафа скосил глаз в ответ и подмигнул.  
\- В том и вся прелесть, no? Я скорее умру, чем проиграю тебе.  
\- Ох, нет, duša moja, не надо второй Австралии!  
Оба тихонько засмеялись.  
А потом Рафа сказал:  
\- Прости меня.  
\- За что?!  
\- Ты здорово играл сегодня. Ты достоин держать в руках этот Кубок. Но я не мог тебе проиграть, понимаешь, sí? Когда начало судорогами сводить ноги, мелькнула мысль сойти… Но я не мог оскорбить тебя, отказавшись от борьбы! Понимаешь, no?  
Серб кивнул, прикрыл глаза и отвернулся.  
\- Ты опять плачешь.  
Осторожные пальцы пробежали по короткому ежику темных волос, ладонь легла на затылок. Рафа бережно, но настойчиво повернул Ноле лицом к себе, боднул в висок:  
\- Не плачь. Пожалуйста.  
И мягко поцеловал в губы.  
\- Ti si lud, - отвечая на поцелуй, по-сербски проворчал Новак.  
\- No, no estoy loco, - ответил по-испански.  
\- Хорошо, мы оба сумасшедшие.  
\- Потому что целуемся?  
\- Потому что вот оттуда (Джокер мотнул головой в сторону студии французского ТВ) нас наверняка сейчас снимают.  
\- No me importa.  
И снова поцеловал. В самый уголок губ.  
\- Рафа, - упираясь лбом в лоб, тихо спросил Ноле, - почему ты сегодня такой… странный?  
\- Просто у меня такое ощущение, что я должен был умереть, но выжил. И я… боюсь не успеть. Пойдем?  
* * *  
Первое, что сделал Джокер, оказавшись в номере отеля, это плотно задернул шторы.  
\- Боишься, что и тут нас будут снимать? – немного неловко усмехнулся Надаль.  
\- Нет. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты опять увидел, что я плачу.  
\- Мне не нужно для этого света…  
Теплые, мягкие, чуть шершавые и соленые губы коснулись щек, лба, бровей, век, скользнули по спинке носа – и невесомо устроились на таких же шершавых и соленых губах. Ноле судорожно выдохнул, давя подступавшие к глазам слезы («Да что, черт побери, со мной такое?!»), и Рафа, воспользовавшись этим, немедленно углубил поцелуй.  
\- Рафа, dragi moj, что ты делаешь? – отдышавшись, прошептал Джокер.  
\- Целую тебя, no?  
\- Ты же правильный мальчик, мамин сын…  
\- Просто я знаю, когда и с кем можно быть неправильным, sí?  
\- Но это же грех.  
\- Кто сказал?  
\- Господь.  
\- Я был бы счастлив знать, что бог есть. Но я этого не знаю. И мне трудно верить в то, чего я не знаю.  
\- Еретик! – Ноле шутливо ткнул его в бок.  
\- Нет, - совершенно серьезно ответил Рафа, - я ведь не отрицаю его существования. Я просто… с ним не знаком.  
И он снова поцеловал, прерывая сей занимательный диалог.  
\- Нет, погоди, - Джокер не был бы Джокером, если бы не умел сопротивляться Рафе. – Ответь – почему ты сейчас здесь, возишься со мной, а не празднуешь где-нибудь с семьей и друзьями?  
В полутьме послышался шорох – это Надаль выпустил Ноле из объятий и сел. Джокович немедленно пожалел о своей настойчивости.  
\- Понимаешь, - после паузы ответил Рафа, - мне важно знать, что ты больше не плачешь. Просто теннис – это всего лишь игра. Ты можешь выиграть, а можешь и проиграть. И что? В жизни есть много, очень много вещей, гораздо более важных, чем теннис. Например, быть спокойным и счастливым.  
\- И потому, что теннис – всего лишь игра, ты сегодня чуть не рыдал на награждении? Кого ты сейчас пытаешься обмануть?  
\- Никого. Я же не говорю, что эта игра – не большая часть жизни. И твоей, и моей. Когда я играю против тебя, она и вовсе становится жизнью. Просто жизнь – это гораздо больше, чем теннис. И я хочу, чтобы мы оба были счастливы не только потому, что кто-то выиграл, а кто-то проиграл, sí?  
Рафа замолчал, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся.  
\- А вообще я запутался!  
Ноле рассмеялся в ответ, вытер влажные щеки тыльной стороной ладони и, обхватив Рафу за плечи, уронил спиной на кровать и поцеловал, путаясь пальцами в растрепанных мягких патлах.  
\- Ноле, кроссовки, - суть задыхаясь, проговорил Рафа и уперся Новаку в грудь, когда тот снова потянулся за поцелуем.  
\- Что – кроссовки?  
\- В Сербии принято залезать в кровать обутым?  
Джокер ничего не смог с собой поделать – он уткнулся лбом в грудь Рафе, пытаясь подавить смех.  
\- Рафа, черт побери, только ты можешь вспомнить про обувь, когда тебя целуют!  
\- Снимай, - не уступил Рафа. – И все остальное тоже.  
Ноле сел, сковырнул сначала левый кроссовок, потом правый, зашвырнул их куда-то в темноту, стянул через голову тенниску, обернулся:  
\- Теперь доволен?  
Хоть в комнате и было почти совсем темно, но Джокер мог поклясться, что чертов испанец смотрит на него с усмешкой.  
\- Теперь доволен, - торжественно объявил тот, и внезапно мощным резким выпадом опрокинул Ноле спиной на кровать и навалился сверху. Джокер, вдавленный в матрас тяжелым и жарким телом, немедленно расслабился. Эта тяжесть оказалась приятной. Рафа тем временем обстоятельно и деловито исследовал губами каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого мог дотянуться. Вот он провел влажную дорожку от мочки уха вдоль яремной вены до ключицы, вот тронул кончиком языка впадинку под горлом, вот поймал и чуть сжал зубами кадык. Ноле захлебнулся вздохом – кадык дернулся, Рафа зарычал недовольно и снова поймал его ртом. Джокер снова подавился – смехом и вздохом.  
\- Что смешного в том, что я делаю?  
\- Ничего, dragi moj, ничего. Просто ты сейчас такой же, - Ноле поискал слова, - решительный и непреклонный, как на корте. Ты хочешь выиграть у меня и этот финал?  
\- А мы разве соперничаем?  
Джокер выскользнул из рук Рафы и рывком опрокинул того на спину:  
\- Нет. Вот теперь – нет.  
Поймал ладони, пропустил пальцы между пальцев, завел руки Рафы за голову, одновременно потянувшись за поцелуем. Тот потянулся навстречу. Их губы мягко столкнулись на половине дороги, и Ноле мог поклясться, что чертов испанец улыбается! На вкус улыбка Рафы была чуть солоноватой, и от нее сладко кружилась голова.  
\- Ну, вот ты больше и не плачешь, sí? - ладонь бережно коснулась щеки. Ноле так потерялся в этом поцелуе, что не заметил, как Рафа высвободил руки.  
\- Не плачу, - согласился.  
\- Хорошо. Значит, можно спать.  
\- Спать?!  
Рафа тихо засмеялся.  
\- Estúpido! Ты так укатал меня сегодня, что больше я ничего не могу. Я чуть не умер!  
\- Это я чуть не умер, - проворчал Ноле. – А ты носился по корту, как бешеный лось. Так что не прикидывайся.  
\- Я не прикидываюсь, - по шороху Джокер определил, что Рафа стянул джинсы и улегся рядом. – Вот посмотрим, как ты будешь чувствовать себя, когда я укатаю тебя на Уимблдоне.  
\- А кто выиграет? – заинтересованно завозился Ноле, так же одновременно избавляясь от штанов.  
\- Феде.  
\- О-о, только не это! Хватит уже с него.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда – ты.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я сделаю все, чтобы ты не выиграл. А если выиграл, то чтобы, как я сегодня, чуть не умер.  
\- И мы снова сможем только целоваться? – засмеялся Ноле.  
\- Ну… я не зна-аю, - в голосе испанца чувствовалось лукавство. – Для начала до Уимблдона надо дожить.  
\- И дойти в нем до финала. Так что давай и правда спать.  
\- Ты думаешь, так будет быстрее?  
\- В детстве всегда думал – чем быстрее заснешь, тем быстрее наступит завтра.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Я и сейчас так думаю. Чем быстрее мы заснем, тем быстрее наступит Уимблдон и тем быстрее я тебя там раздену!  
\- Для того, чтобы меня раздеть, так долго ждать совсем не обязательно, - фыркнул Рафа откуда-то из-под подмышки.  
\- Да ну тебя! Спи, ludi Španjolac.  
\- Сам спи. И я не чокнутый.   
После Wimbledon  
Мобильник затрезвонил, не успел он его включить. Мельком бросив взгляд на дисплей, усмехнулся краем рта – ну кто еще может названивать, едва ты вышел с корта? Караулит он, что ли?  
Поднес трубку к уху – и услышал:  
\- Расстроен?  
Как обычно – даже без «привет!»  
\- Если скажу, что нет, ты поверишь?  
Услышал легкое хмыканье.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну, и не задавай идиотских вопросов.  
\- Улетишь прямо сегодня?  
\- Нет. Завтра.  
\- О, значит, у меня есть вечер на осуществление моей идеи!  
\- Что за идея? – насторожился.  
Потому что от этого невозможного типа ждать можно было чего угодно.  
\- Я тут подумал, - в голосе Новака прозвучала неуверенность – или Рафе только показалось? – Может, поужинаем где-нибудь? Только вдвоем?  
\- У тебя завтра игра.  
\- Ну, так это же завтра. А ужинать мы будем сегодня. Ну так как?  
\- Если ты завтра продуешь, я буду чувствовать себя виноватым.  
\- То есть, как я понимаю, это твой способ сказать «да»?  
\- Ну… да.  
\- Blažena Djeva Marija, hvala ti! Я уже заказал столик.  
\- Где?  
\- Тебе понравится, я точно знаю. И я плачу!  
\- Ноле…  
\- Не спорь! Моя идея, мое исполнение, мои расходы. Давай, завязывай побыстрее с прессой – и звони. Я подхвачу тебя.  
И отключился.  
«Вот же неугомонный!»  
Когда Рафе удалось-таки отделаться от дотошных журналистов, над Уимблдоном уже сгущались сумерки. Новак ждал его возле машины , приплясывая от нетерпения. Во всем белом – от пижонских джинс и кроссовок до распахнутой на груди рубашки-поло. И выглядел, как обычно, на тыщщу баксов, образно выражаясь.  
\- Пижон, - фыркнул Рафа, залезая на заднее сиденье. – Хорошо, что я не в шортах сегодня приехал.  
Рафины потертые в стратегически важных местах классические Levi’s и красная рубашка-поло на фоне блистательной белизны костюма Новака выглядели слегка неряшливо, что, впрочем, испанца ни мало не смущало.  
\- Чего вырядился, как на Центральный корт?  
\- А, - отмахнулся Новак, - надел первое, что под руку попало.  
\- Да-а? – Рафа скептически поднял бровь  
Кто-кто, а он хорошо знал неистребимую потребность Джокера пофасонить при каждом удобном случае.  
\- А если бы я к тебе сейчас в тренировочных штанах вышел?  
\- Я бы тебя переодел!  
И Новак, подмигнув, кивнул на стоявшую в багажнике сумку.  
\- Да ладно, - опешил испанец. – На самом деле, что ли, одежду приволок?  
\- Зная твою неразборчивость в составлении гардероба я предвидел шанс, что ты появишься в мятых шортах. Кто только занимается твоей одеждой?  
\- Я сам! – гордо заявил испанец и полез в багажник за сумкой.  
Сразу стало ясно, что одежду Ноле выбирал, как говорится, color coordinated, ибо на свет Рафа извлек черные (черные!) джинсы Armani и темно-темно-синюю поло с пепельным оттенком и тоненькой белой полоской по вороту. Повертел все это в руках и укоризненно уставился на приятеля.  
\- Ты нарочно хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя обдергайкой? И потом – если я это надену! – куда мы идем, ужинать в ресторан или на панель?  
Новак расхохотался, закинув голову.  
\- Мы идем в ресторан, да, в публичное, друг мой, место. Надо выглядеть прилично. А на панели, moja duša, мы останемся без работы, ибо на нас денег ни у кого не хватит.  
Рафа, смеясь, огрел серба джинсами от Армани по спине и, тяжело вздыхая и матерясь, переоделся. Одежда села, как влитая, выгодно подчеркивая мускулистый торс и великолепную упругую задницу. Сам Рафа такое не выбрал бы ни за какие коврижки!  
\- Только глянь, какой красавчик, - задумчиво протянул Джокер, без всякого стыда разглядывая дело рук своих. – Тебя бы еще причесать…  
Этого Рафа уже не выдержал. И серьезный шофер в униформе Всеанглийского королевского клуба крокета и лаун-тенниса пять минут невозмутимо наблюдал в зеркало заднего вида за борцовским поединком двух первых номеров мирового мужского тенниса. Закончившимся боевой ничьей – испортить короткий темный ежик прически Новака Рафе, как он ни старался, не удалось.  
\- Куда мы едем, джентльмены? – шофер-англичанин даже терпение терял… вежливо и с достоинством.  
Джокер, покосившись на угомонившегося Рафу, вместо ответа протянул шоферу записку.  
\- А вслух? – немедленно насторожился Надаль.  
\- Это сюрприз, - насупился Новак.  
Спустя примерно четверть часа неспешной езды с соблюдением всех правил дорожного движения Рафа рассмеялся:  
\- Я знаю, куда ты меня везешь! И ты точно пижон – на метро было бы быстрее.  
\- Ты правда, - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Новак, устраиваясь на сиденье вплотную к Надалю и почти прикасаясь губами к уху, - предлагаешь нам проехаться в метро во время Уимблдона? Ты ни с кем нас не перепутал?  
Испанец снова рассмеялся, представив, что случилось бы в лондонской подземке на станции «Уимблдон», войди в вагон Джокович и Надаль собственной персоной.  
\- Ладно, но как ты-то узнал про это место?  
\- Фели однажды проспорил мне на Куинс клабе ужин в ресторане. Мне там понравилось – милый хозяин и вкусная еда. Это раз. Ну и два – громадный, в рост, портрет Рафаэля Надаля на стене. Разве я мог бы забыть ТАКОЕ место?  
Рафа покраснел и пихнул Джокера локтем в бок:  
\- Я не виноват, что там мой портрет повесили!  
\- Я разве тебя виню? Я констатирую высокий уровень патриотизма хозяина заведения! Фели, кстати, там узнали, меня – нет. Я потом там еще пару раз был, с Еленой, и так мне понравилось ужинать инкогнито в испанском ресторане! Это не Ибица, где каждая собака пальцем тычет – глянь, это тот парень, которого наш Рафаэль в Париже обыгрывает!  
\- Ноле, - Рафа уткнулся лицом в ладони, - прекрати! Я не могу больше смеяться!  
И вдруг понял, чего добивался – и добился – этот чертов невыносимый Джокер. Рафа забыл и недоросля-австралийца, и его убойную подачу, и 40 эйсов, и вообще этот матч. Пускай не навсегда, на несколько часов, но забыл.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал негромко, глядя в глаза.  
Тут уже смутился Новак.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Мы просто едем ужинать, потому что я думал, что будем вместе на Балу Чемпионов, но ты мне с этим австралийским бревном весь кайф обломал!  
\- Ноле, - Рафа аккуратно поймал ладонь приятеля и сплел пальцы с пальцами, - а не бежишь ли ты впереди «Феррари Т350», собираясь на бал уже сейчас?  
Новак секунду смотрел на их сплетенные руки, а потом усмехнулся:  
\- Я не собираюсь. Я просто мечтал. Или уже и помечтать нельзя?  
\- И в каком же качестве, - Рафа не спешил выпускать руку серба, неторопливо поглаживая большим пальцем, - ты намечтал там себя?  
\- Конечно, победителем! Это же МОЯ мечта, неужели ты думаешь, что я намечтал бы еще один Уим ТЕБЕ?!  
Рафа не мог упустить такого момента. Он наклонился близко к уху Новака и, почти касаясь губами мочки, прошептал:  
\- Хорошо, что я не рассказывал тебе, ЧТО я намечтал про тебя на Ролан Гаррос!  
Новак отодвинулся от него (руки, правда, не отнял), с шутливым упреком посмотрел в глаза и смачно выплюнул:  
\- Сволочь.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - откидываясь на спинку сиденья и не выпуская пальцев Джокера из захвата, улыбнулся Надаль.  
Что ему всегда нравилось в отношениях с Джоковичем – это их полное взаимопонимание. Благодаря которому они могли отпускать в адрес друг друга довольно колкие шуточки и не обижаться. Потому что оба знали – это всего лишь часть игры, добавлявшая в их отношения пряностей, соли и перца, и позволявшая поддерживать нужный тонус. Потому что всегда есть определенная опасность в том, чтобы быть в близких отношениях с главным своим соперником. Можно размякнуть. Потерять нерв. И проиграть в итоге. А, побежденные, они друг другу не интересны!  
На пороге лучшего ресторана Южного Кенсингтона, Cambio de Tercio на Олд Бропмтон роуд, 183, посетителей в этот час, как всегда, встречал сам хозяин сеньор Абель Луса. Увидев выходящего из машины Рафу, расплылся в улыбке:  
\- Bienvenido, señor Nadal!  
И дальше затараторил что-то по-испански. Новак с трудом поспевал за этой скороговоркой, но уловил, что хозяин извиняется, что любимый столик сеньора Надаля занят, что ему жаль, что такой дорогой гость не предупредил заранее о своем визите, но он сейчас же отправит какую-то неведомую Абелиду, чтобы найти место столь дорогому гостю.  
Рафа выслушал все это с вежливой улыбкой, а потом по-английски сказал, что Абелиду никуда посылать не надо, потому что столик уже заказал его друг, сеньор Джокович.  
У бедного хозяина при этих словах глаза вылезли на лоб. Вряд ли есть в Испании хоть один человек, хотя бы отдаленно знающий, что такое теннис и кто такой Рафаэль Надаль, который бы не слышал фамилии Джокович. Сеньор Луса уставился на спутника сеньора Надаля и, естественно, опознал в нем одного из своих прежних посетителей – память на лица у профессионального ресторатора была отменная.  
\- Sobre, me perdonen, señor Djokovic, mí no le ha conocido antes, - от волнения бедняга забыл английский.  
В ответ на эту покаянную тираду Рафа улыбнулся и легонько сжал пальцы Новака, все еще сплетенные с его.  
\- Все в порядке, Абель, мой друг не обижается. Где там наш столик?  
Сеньор Луса вызвался сам проводить дорогих гостей в зал.  
\- Так и пойдем? – Джокер приподнял бровь и указал взглядом на по-прежнему сцепленные руки.  
\- Тебе это мешает? – сделал в ответ невинные глаза Рафа.  
\- Мне – нет.  
\- Ну, и мне – нет.  
Метрдотель – молодая красавица-испанка, видимо, та самая Абелида, - за чьей стойкой, собственно, и находился поразивший воображение Джоковича портрет, окинула их обоих оценивающим взглядом, особо проследив глазами соединенные руки. Подняла бровь. Рафа в ответ беззаботно отсалютовал свободной рукой и подмигнул. Новак наблюдал за всем этим с веселым удивлением.  
\- Не боишься, что завтра весь интернет будет пестреть нашими фото? С подписью – hot Serbian-Spanish date?  
Рафа заржал.  
\- После того снимка из джакузи нам нечего бояться! Но если тебя это тревожит, можем нанести упреждающий удар.  
\- То есть?  
\- Сделаем селфи и выложим на твиттер!  
\- Рафа, эксгибиционист, только не это!  
Но чертов испанец уже достал мобильник и протянул ошеломленной девушке-хостессе:  
\- Щелкните нас, пор фавор!  
Новак даже возразить не успел. А Рафа, пряча обратно в карман сидевших в облипочку черных Армани свой телефон, мстительно пообещал:  
\- Только попробуй завтра продуть, выложу компромат в сеть!  
Новак закрыл лицо ладонью и рассмеялся.  
… На следующий день, рассматривая сделанные в Хитроу фото улыбавшегося, как ни в чем не бывало, Рафы, поклонники испанца восхищались тем, как быстро их кумир избавился от послевкусия нелепого поражения от Киргиоса. А поклонники Джоковича пытались расшифровать странный жест, который Новак сделал в телекамеры после своей трудной победы на Чиличем.  
А это были всего лишь навсего последствия дружеского вечера в лондонском ресторанчике с загадочным названием «Третья перемена».


End file.
